1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a paddle support for a vessel having a storage device that provides a place for storing items while also allowing a rower to rest a paddle, while rowing a vessel or while the vessel is at rest.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of paddle supports and oar locks to assist in rowing a vessel is well-known in the prior art. Typically these devices provide support for an oar or paddle and may also provide leverage to the rower during operation. These devices may be attached to the outer hull of a vessel, or they may be mounted on the floor of the vessel with a post that extends upward, to engage a paddle or an oar at a height which facilitates the individual rower. Stand-alone storage devices, such as backpacks and drink coolers, are also well-known to the prior art.
Paddle supports can be removably or permanently attached to a vessel during operation. This requires the paddle to be fixed in a position prior to operation. While this may provide the rower with both leverage and support, it also restricts his range of motion when manipulating the paddle. If a rower accidentally removes a paddle from the support, he must direct his time and attention to returning the paddle to an operating position within the support. Thus, these devices require the rower to make a conscious effort to return the paddle to the support before rowing may continue. In addition, these devices do not allow the rower to reposition the support laterally without either removing and reattaching the support, or making some other type of adjustment. Further, a rower may find it necessary from time to time to push the vessel away from fixed objects, such as rocks or piers, or to push debris away from the vessel itself. In these situations, the necessity to remove and replace the paddle in the support may become problematic. This may be especially so when the vessel is moving rapidly through areas with many fixed objects, i.e., areas of rivers and streams containing rapids. In these situations, the ability of the rower to quickly and freely manipulate the paddle may be crucial in preventing injury to the rower, as well as damage to the vessel.
The efficient use of space in a small vessel such as a kayak or canoe, can also be of concern. For example, the cockpit area of a kayak can be very constraining and the space available for storage is limited or non-existent. While storage devices such as backpacks and coolers may be attached directly to the hull of the kayak the rower""s access to these devices may be limited while the vessel is underway. Moreover, the possibility exists that these devices could become unattached while the vessel is underway, for instance when a kayak or canoe tips or rolls upside down.
This invention provides an apparatus for supporting a paddle during the operation of a vessel that also has a secure storage device. The storage device is easily accessible by the rower during operation of the vessel. The paddle support of this invention utilizes a freestanding support section that is removably attached to the paddle. The paddle support need not be and is preferably not attached to the vessel. In one embodiment, the storage device is attached to the bottom of the paddle support. The storage device then rests freely on the bottom of the vessel. The rower may manipulate the paddle freely with the top portion of the support attached to the paddle and the bottom portion of the support attached to the storage device. In this embodiment, the paddle support is made up of a retainer at the top portion for retaining the paddle, an upright support section that may be adjusted or set to a proper height suitable for the rower, and a base section that is connected to a storage device and rests freely on the floor of the vessel. This arrangement allows the support to be manipulated laterally to facilitate the comfort of the rower and allows the paddle to be lifted vertically by the rower. This is especially advantageous in situations involving fast moving water, such as rapids, in that the rower can quickly manipulate the paddle to push off rocks and obstructions, returning just as quickly to rowing the vessel. While the storage device is attached to the bottom of the paddle support, the rower is still able to manipulate the paddle laterally and to lift the entire device including the storage device vertically.
The paddle support of this invention may be adjusted in height to facilitate the comfort of the individual rower. This aids in reducing arm fatigue, by allowing the rower to operate the paddle in a range of motion which is most comfortable. It also allows the rower to rest the weight of the paddle and the rower""s arms on the support during periods when the vessel is not being actively rowed.
In vessels such as canoes and kayaks, a rower may use a skirt to prevent water from entering the vessel. Typically, the skirt would cover the area between the rower""s body and the edge of the inside of the vessel; for example, the exposed cockpit area of a kayak. The paddle supports of the prior art are not particularly conducive for use with a skirt, because a support must either be attached a considerable distance away from the rower""s body, or must penetrate the skirt itself, creating a point where water may enter the vessel. In addition, because the supports of the prior art are in a fixed position and attached to the vessel itself there is a greater possibility of injury to the rower when operating in rough water conditions. One embodiment of the current invention alleviates this condition, allowing for use of the paddle support and storage device with a skirt.
In this embodiment, a piece of webbing or support strap is removably attached to the outer hull of the vessel extending across the opening covered by the skirt in front of the rower. The upright support portion of the paddle support is then attached to the support strap at the center portion of the vessel opening. One or more storage devices may then be attached to the webbing. The webbing is maintained in tension over the opening by the weight of the rower""s arms, paddle, storage device and support itself bearing down on the center of the webbing. In this way the support may be maintained close to the rower""s body without interfering with the watertight skirt. The height of the support may be varied by manipulating the upright support section itself or by adjusting the overall length of the webbing suspended over the opening.
In another embodiment, the storage device itself may have support straps extending from the bottom of the storage device across the vessel opening and connecting to the rim of the kayak. Lastly, the apparatus of this invention allows for easy removal and storage of the paddle support. This in turn facilitates the easy handling and transporting of the vessel, in that the entire paddle support apparatus with storage device is removed from the vessel leaving no outward projections which could hinder mounting and transporting on a vehicle.
These and other features and advantages of this invention are described in, or are apparent from, the following detailed descriptions of the preferred embodiments.